


Perfect for me

by liamellowmellow



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort Reading, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Feels, HSP, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tears, highly sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: You meet him again, and when you took him home he told you his secret.





	Perfect for me

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT believe that there is no Reader-Insert for Erik!!  
> I know season 3 isn't that new but come on guys, this guy played Abraham Lincoln and killed Zombies, I mean, I can't even.
> 
> Well anyway, here ya go some shit for the feels.  
> And do i have to say there isn't even one tag for this or a ship with him for Jessica Jones?!
> 
> Ah, yeah, I don't own any of the characters or the right for the show or elements out of it, all goes to the makers and actors, but I would be happy about any other ideas what I could write <3

It was pouring.

The sound of waterdrops falling to the ground soothing your ears.

The smell of fresh rain filling your lungs and making you smile.

She was standing there.

In the pouring rain.

Looking like an angel.

Smiling to herself.

The most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

For a moment everything came to a halt.

She couldn’t hear all the city sounds.

He couldn’t feel a headache as people walked by.

Her soul so pure,

Soothing his aching soul.

Then she looked at him from the other side of the street and was met with bright eyes and glowing skin.

When she saw him looking, she averted her eyes, shy.

* * *

It hadn’t been the first time someone looked at you as you were doing something stupid. But it was the first time, someone didn’t look at her like she was ridiculous.

He was handsome, she noted, before she averted her eyes.

Tall, brown hair, brown eyes and wet from the rain.

He wasn’t wearing a rain cape or had an umbrella with him. But it didn’t seem to bother him.

As you glanced at him again, he was still staring at you.

You gave him a small smile and he gave a little wave.

* * *

That’s how you met Erik Gelden.

He had been the one to talk to you first.

Not on that day, but the second time you saw each other.

You were about to go home from your favorite bookstore, when you saw him. Stumbling your way, holding his head. He looked like he wasn’t feeling good, white as a sheet with circles under his eyes.

You had almost thought he didn’t remember you, but when he was just beside you, he came to a halt and turned to you.

“It’s you.”

He smiled at you.

“It’s me.”

You smiled right back, and it seemed like his shoulders relaxed and he stopped massaging his temples.

* * *

He had asked you what you were doing there and when you said you were about to get home and make some dinner, his stomach had growled. You had laughed while he looked sheepishly down.

You looked him over and decided he could be trusted. Since he was already hungry you invited him to your home, which he accepted with a soft smile on his face.

When you opened the door to your apartment, your cat came running to greet you and your guest. Soon enough she was purring by Erik’s feet and demanding to be pet.

You laughed at this and he gladly bend down and took her on his arms to he could rub her head.

As you walked around your home, he was content to sit on your couch with a satisfied cat in his lap.

You were aware he was following you with his eyes but let it slide since there wasn’t really anything other to look at.

The interior in your apartment would be best described minimalistic with many artsy stuff strewn around. You had some plants and herbs for cooking but that was about it.

You decided to cut the silence.

“So, you normally ask girls on the street out?”

“With the last it worked out similar, so I thought I give it a shot.”

“Mmh”

“You have a really nice home, and comfortable company”, he said as he looked down to your cat.

“Just living the simple life. You okay with spaghetti and tomato sauce; I wasn’t expecting company.”

“That sounds great. But I must ask, do you just invite strange men into your home?”

“Well, I would label myself as strange enough, but no, normally I don’t take men home. I just had a feeling you could be trusted.”

“a … feeling”

“mmh”

“so you have powers too?”

“mh?”  


“you know like the metahumans, Jessica Jones and so on”

“oh, no no. I’m just your average human girl don’t worry, I couldn’t hurt you even if I wanted too.”

“Oh”, he sounded almost disappointed.

“I mean, I don’t have any powers like super strength, but I have something like a condition some might say. I’m highly sensitive. If you want to call it a superpower that’s cool though.”

“I think I read about that actually, your super sensitive to loud noises and can, like, feel other people, right?”

“A bit rough, but yes. I just get overwhelmed easily. That’s why I don’t do much outside, like parties or anything.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling”, he whispered more to himself than you, but you had heard it, decided against mentioning it though.

“So, yes, I just knew I could trust you. But say, earlier you didn’t look so good. Did something happen?”

“Yeah, I mean no not really, just wasn’t feeling well.”

“Has anyone told you, you’re a terrible liar”, the irony dripping from your mouth.

“Yeah, someone told me once.”

“Then you know even I can tell you’re just stretching the truth right now”

“How do you know?”

“I can tell”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah, you’re a good man, but something is hurting you.”

“A good man you say…”

“Yep”, you popped the p.

He petted the cat for a moment lost in thought.

“Can I tell you a secret”

“Yes, you can trust me. I’ll only tell it to my cat, but it’s safe with her too since all she does is sleep.”

“I have powers”, he said without looking up.

You were silent for a bit, waiting.

Until he looked up and at you.

You smiled at him.

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay, and what now?”

“Aren’t you afraid of me?”

“Should I be? Afraid of you I mean”

“God no! It’s just, you take it just like that, okay, that’s it?!”

“Yes. I know I can trust you and you are you, with some crazy power or not, they don’t make you any more or any less. The fact that you keep them a secret tells me enough about you and now I’m even more interested, I mean not in you, but like you you know”  
At the end you had stumbled over your words but it was the truth.

He gave you a long hard stare. Then he released a deep breath.

“Okay”

“Good”, you smiled at him again.

“so, Can I ask what they are, your powers I mean”

“Uhm”

“You don’t have to tell me it’s all right if you want to keep it to yourself.”

“No, no it’s okay. I think I can tell you.”

“cool”, you sat down beside him on the sofa.

He was suddenly much taller and closer than you had imagined. Still, you looked up to him, waiting for him to speak.

“I don’t think I’m a metahuman, I don’t think of them as superpowers either. They only brought me pain in the past.”

He had a far off look in his eyes. You couldn’t help but lay your hand over his, which was still in the cat’s fur. His eyes focused back on you, and he gripped you hand back, lacing your fingers together, a small sigh escaping him.

“I somehow can fell if people are bad, have done bad things and have violent thoughts. It gives me headaches. I only hear this static high-pitched noise in my head, and it gets worse the nearer I am to these people. It gets as bad, that I will bleed from my eyes when they touch me for too long.”

Your hand tightened around his, only imagining such pain must me so much worse than what you had when the music was too loud or too many people talked at once. He gave you a sympathetic smile and stroked the knuckles on you hand with his thumb.

His other hand went up to your face to wipe away the tears you didn’t know you had shed.

His fingers were soft but crude, big and warm against you skin. His palm fit perfectly on your cheek and you leaned into it.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know, it’s just so much, it must have hurt, all this pain you had to bear.”

“Yeah”

“It’s okay, I know it’s not a very nice story, but it’s the first time anyone cried for me.”

“What? Nobody ever cried for you, but how? All this, this burden and you had to carry it all alone?”

“Yep”, he said in a joking matter.

“That’s not fair”

“yeah”, he said a little hoarse, “but life’s hardly fair”

“do you have on right now”

“what?”

“A headache, do you have one right now?”, you asked, your hands resting on his temples.

“Ah, right now, there is nothing, no ache, no noise, just us”

“good”

“Yeah”, he smiled softly at you.

You stared into his brown eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort, but it seemed he had been telling the truth.

You hadn’t realized the distance between the two of you shrinking until you were just millimeters away from each other. You licked your lips unconsciously and his eyes went down to track the movement.

He moved the last missing distance and it was just the barest touch of lips. Your hands on his head twitched and you closed your eyes. His mouth went to your eyes to kiss away the tears that were still spilling from your closed eyes.

Your forehead was next and then he wandered to your neck, leaving kisses and beard burn in its trail. You always loved stubble and couldn’t help yourself and moaned a little.

At this he pulled you into his lap, the cat shrieking from being disturbed but neither of you paying attention to it. You settled with your forehead together, breathing into the silence.

You hoping to ease his pain a little and him enjoying the silence and calm you radiated.

* * *

Later he would tell you about Jessica, Jessica Jones, who turned this beautiful man away. And you might have been a little jealous if you didn’t know, you were his safe haven now. She had had the same effect on him, but she never really let her feelings show, and in the end, she said goodbye to him, and he had to leave. It was worse after that, for him. He couldn’t and still can’t control this power of his. Being outside, walking the street, and working his job for the police wasn’t easy on him. It had been so painful, and even more painful to listen to it all. But he kissed your tears away and told you about all the beauty you shown him, you were bringing into his life, just by being yourself. And even when you just couldn’t stand the crowd anymore or when you were crying because it was all too much, you always would bring him peace even if your insides were a storm.

He is a good man.

* * *

That night, after you had shared each other’s presence a bit longer and ate spaghetti with tomato sauce, he told you about the first time he had seen you, standing in the rain.

“You were shining, the rain made you glow, and I couldn’t look away.”

“I surely thought that you believed that this girl must be ridiculous”

“Well. Maybe a little.”, he smirked at you, your hands still intertwined on the kitchen table.

“Har har”

“But you also looked like the most beautiful thing I had seen in a long time. And during that time, it was just calm and silent, when I looked at you, I could just be.”

“Glad I could be of help”

“You helped me today too, there had been someone, it was for work and it hurts every time even if I’m used to it by now.”

“Now you’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe”, he smiled at you again, so soft, and tears came to your eyes again.

You took another bite of your pasta.

“Can I ask you another question?”

“Sure, you wanna know something about my powers, there isn’t much to tell -”

“Do you believe in fate?”

Now his hand twitched in yours. He was silent for a long time.

“If fate really exists, it hasn’t been very nice to me”

You could understand that.

“But maybe fate was just waiting for the right moment, to send me someone, an angel”, he said a glint in his eyes and fixed on you.

“What I believe,”, you said slowly,” is that you may not end up where you thought you were going, but you will always end up were you meant to be”

“I think I should start believing that too”, he said finally and gripped your hand just a tad tighter.

* * *

This night you asked him to stay.

He said yes and went to bed with you.

But all he did was breathe you in and fall int a peaceful slumber.

The first one since a really long time.

And you looked at him, his long lashes, his soft features and how he was holding you, like something precious.

When morning came, he was the first to wake and he studied your face, from your soft cheeks, little lips, beautiful soft hair and how you were holding onto the arm he had slung around you and thought;

“You’re the last thing my heart expected.”


End file.
